vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Митохондриальная ДНК
thumb|400px|right|Схема митохондриального генома человека Митохондриальная ДНК (мтДНК) — ДНК, локализованная (в отличие от ядерной ДНК) в митохондриях, органоидах эукариотических клеток. История открытия Митохондриальная ДНК была открыта Маргит Насс и Сильвен Насс в 1963 году в Стокгольмском университете при помощи электронной микроскопииNass, M.M. & Nass, S. (1963 at the Wenner-Gren Institute for Experimental Biology, Stockholm University, Stockholm, Sweden): Intramitochondrial Fibers with DNA characteristics (PDF). In: J. Cell. Biol. Bd. 19, S. 593—629. PMID 14086138 и, независимо, учеными Эллен Харлсбруннер, Хансом Туппи и Готтфридом Шацем при биохимическом анализе фракций митохондрий дрожжей в Венском университете в 1964 году.Ellen Haslbrunner, Hans Tuppy and Gottfried Schatz (1964 at the Institut for Biochemistry at the Medical Faculty of the University of Vienna in Vienna, Austria): «Deoxyribonucleic Acid Associated with Yeast Mitochondria» (PDF) Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 15, 127—132. Теории возникновения митохондриальной ДНК Согласно эндосимбиотической теории, митохондриальная ДНК произошла от кольцевых молекул ДНК бактерий и поэтому имеет иное происхождение, чем ядерный геном. Сейчас преобладает точка зрения, согласно которой митохондрии имеют монофилетическое происхождение, то есть были приобретены предками эукариот лишь однажды. На основании сходства в последовательностях нуклеотидов ДНК ближайшими родственниками митохондрий среди ныне живущих прокариот считают альфа-протеобактерий (выдвигалась также гипотеза, что к митохондриям близки риккетсии). Сравнительный анализ геномов митохондрий показывает, что в ходе эволюции происходило постепенное перемещение генов предков современых митохондрий в ядро клетки. Необъяснимыми с эволюционной точки зрения остаются некоторые особенности митохондриальной ДНК (например, довольно большое число интронов, нетрадиционное использование триплетов и др.). Ввиду ограниченного размера митохондриального генома б''о''льшая часть митохондриальных белков кодируется в ядре. При этом б''о''льшая часть митохондриальных тРНК кодируются митохондриальным геномом. Формы и число молекул митохондриальной ДНК У большинства изученных организмов митохондрии содержат только кольцевые молекулы ДНК, у некоторых растений одновременно присутствуют и кольцевые, и линейные молекулы, а у ряда протистов (например, инфузорий) имеются только линейные молекулы.Дымшиц Г. М. Сюрпризы митохондриального генома. Природа, 2002, N 6 http://vivovoco.astronet.ru/VV/JOURNAL/NATURE/06_02MITO.HTM#2 Митохондрии млекопитающих обычно содержат от двух до десяти идентичных копий кольцевых молекул ДНК. У растений каждая митохондрия содержит несколько молекул ДНК разного размера, которые способны к рекомбинации. У протистов из отряда кинетопластид (например, у трипаносом) в особом участке митохондрии (кинетопласте) содержится два типа молекул ДНК -- идентичные макси-кольца (20-50 штук) длиной около 21 т.п.о. и мини-кольца (20 000 — 55 000 штук, около 300 разновидностей, средняя длина около 1000 п.о.). Все кольца соединены в единую сеть (катенаны), которая разрушается и восстанавливается при каждом цикле репликации. Макси-кольца гомологичны митохондриальной ДНК других организмов. Каждое мини-кольцо содержит четыре сходных консервативных участка и четыре уникальных гипервариабельных участка.http://gemi.mpl.ird.fr/PDF/jt01.pdf В мини-кольцах закодированы короткие молекулы направляющих РНК (guideRNA), которые осуществляют редактирование РНК, транскрибируемых с генов макси-колец. Устойчивость митохондриальной ДНК Митохондриальная ДНК особенно чувствительна к активным формам кислорода, генерируемым дыхательной цепью, в связи с непосредственной их близостью. Хотя митохондриальная ДНК связана с белками, их защитная роль менее выражена, чем в случае ядерной ДНК. Мутации в ДНК митохондрий могут вызывать наследственные заболевания, а также являются одной из основных причин старения и болезней, связанных со старостью. У человека митохондриальная ДНК обычно присутствует в количестве 100-10000 копий на клетку (сперматозоиды и яйцеклетки являются исключением). С множественностью митохондриальных геномов связаны особенности проявления митохондриальных болезней — обычно позднее их начало и очень изменчивые симптомы. Митохондриальная наследственность Наследование по материнской линии У большинства многоклеточных организмов митохондриальная ДНК наследуется по материнской линии. Яйцеклетка содержит на несколько порядков больше копий митохондриальной ДНК, чем сперматозоид. В сперматозоиде обычно не больше десятка митохондрий (у человека — одна спирально закрученная митохондрия), в небольших яйцеклетках морского ежа — несколько сотен тысяч, а в крупных ооцитах лягушки — десятки миллионов. Кроме того, обычно происходит деградация митохондрий сперматозоида после оплодотворения. При половом размножении митохондрии, как правило, наследуются исключительно по материнской линии, митохондрии сперматозоида обычно разрушаются после оплодотворения. Кроме того, большая часть митохондрий сперматозоида находятся в основании жгутика, которое при оплодотворении иногда теряется. В 1999 году было обнаружено, что митохондрии сперматозоидов помечены убиквитином (белком-меткой, которая приводит к разрушению отцовских митохондрий в зиготе). Discussed in http://www.sciencenews.org/20000101/fob3.asp. Так как митохондриальная ДНК не является высококонсервативной и имеет высокую скорость мутирования, она является хорошим объектом для изучения филогении (эволюционного родства) живых организмов. Для этого определяют последовательности митохондриальной ДНК у разных видов и сравнивают их при помощи специальных компьютерных программ и получают эволюционное древо для изученных видов. Исследование митохондриальных ДНК собак позволило проследить происхождение собак от диких волков. Исследование митохондриальной ДНК в популяциях человека позволило вычислить «митохондриальную Еву», гипотетическую прародительницу всех живущих в настоящее время людей. Наследование по отцовской линии Для некоторых видов показана передача митохондриальной ДНК по мужской линии, например, у мидий . Наследование митохондрий по отцовской линии также описано для некоторых насекомых, например, для дрозофилы, медоносных пчел и цикад. Существуют также данные о митохондриальной наследственности по мужской линии у млекопитающих. Описаны случаи такого наследования для мышей, при этом митохондрии, полученные от самца, впоследствии отторгаются. Такое явление показано для овец и клонированного крупного рогатого скота. Также описан единственный случай связанный с бесплодием у мужчины. . Геном митохондрий У млекопитающих каждая молекула мтДНК содержит 15000-17000 пар оснований и кодирует 37 генов — 13 кодируют белки, 22 — гены тРНК, 2 — рРНК (по одному гену для 12S и 16S рРНК). Другие многоклеточные несут схожий набор митохондриальных генов, хотя некоторые гены могут иногда отсутствовать. Разнообразие генного состава мтДНК растений, грибов и особенно протистов http://nar.oxfordjournals.org/cgi/content/abstract/26/4/865 различается более значительно. Так, у жгутиконосца-якобиды Reclinomonas americana найден наиболее полный из известных митохондриальных геномов: он содержит 97 генов, в том числе 62 гена, кодирующих белки (27 рибосомальных белков, 23 белка, участвующих в работе электрон-транспортной цепи и в окислительном фосфорилировании, а также субъединицы РНК-полимеразы). Один из наиболее маленьких митохондриальных геномов имеет малярийный плазмодий (около 6.000 п.о., содержит два гена рРНК и три гена, кодирующих белки). Недавно открытые рудиментарные митохондрии (митосомы) некоторых протистов (дизентерийной амёбы, микроспоридий и лямблий) не содержат ДНК.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mitosome#cite_note-Leon04-7 Некоторые растения имеют огромные молекулы митохондриальной ДНК (до 25 миллионов пар оснований), при этом содержащие примерно те же гены и в том же количестве, что и меньшие мтДНК. Длина митохондриальной ДНК может широко варьировать даже у растений одного семейства. В митохондриальной ДНК растений имеются некодирующие повторяющиеся последовательности. Геном митохондрий человека кодирует следующие белки и РНК Примечания Ссылки * Mitomap — база данных по митохондриальному геному человека http://www.mitomap.org/ См. также *Митохондрия *Митохондриальные заболевания Категория:ДНК Категория:Митохондрии